Love of a Racer
by BrokenGirlWithBrokenDreams
Summary: Bella is a complete badd ass sent to live with her father and brother in Forks. Will her best friend and love of her life Edward fall for her? Or will a tragict accident make her leave forever? OOC Bella/?
1. Chapter One, Coming Back

_Chapter One,_

_Coming back _

Bella's POV

I can't believe I'm coming back to Forks, Washington. I really missed it there. I missed my dad and older twin brother, Emmett. My mom got tired of me always racing and getting on her nerves. So she called up Charlie, my dad, and told him I was coming. My mom said that she would send my cars and bikes to my on Saturday so I should get them Sunday. I'm a total bad ass by the way. I race cars and bikes on the streets, get in fights, and I got busted by the cops a few times. I was in Forks now and pulling into my dad's driveway. I took my blue Harley, it's my favorite. I had my favorite car here.

A pure black Mercedes with black tinted window, the were so black they should be illegal. I can still see though. I parked and got off. After I took off my riding jacket and put on my black leather jacket and put the riding jacket in the trunk I went inside. I don't wear a helmet on my bike either. I just let myself in since I live here now. "Oi! Dad, Emmett! It's Bella where are ya?" Oh, that rhymed.(Giggle). "Bellsie!" came from upstairs. Then Emmett came running down the stairs and engulfed me in a hug. He was just like me, a bad ass. But he's not as bad as me. "Dad's at work." I nodded.

A chorus of "Bella!" came from upstairs. I smiled. Guess the gang was here. I left here in the sixth grade and I promised everyone that wouldn't forget them as long as they wouldn't forget me. I dropped my bag on the ground and ran upstairs at full speed. And I was fast. I ran into Emmett's room and everyone was there smiling like crazy. I froze and looked at them all. "Backing away slowly, now." I said and ran out of the room once everyone started running after me. I was the second fastest in the group but when I get behind the wheel I'm the fastest. Edward's the fastest. He's my best friend and partner in crime. Or so what we used to say when we were little. I ran out the front door and down the road. I ignored all the looks I got from people driving or walking by.

"Edward, get her! You're faster than her!" I heard Alice say. Yes he was faster but I could run the longest. I was in track in Phoenix and here. I looked back and saw Edward ganging up on me. I did the only thing that came to mind I ran toward the park and jumped up on the tallest tree and climbed until I reached the top. "Ha! What now suckers!" I shouted down at them. Jasper smiled and started climbing the tree. Damn. I forgot that he could climb better than me. I let go of the branch I was holing onto and dropped down in Edward's arms. Jasper jumped down and came over to us. I was set down and was tackled by Alice, Rose, and Nessie. Her real name is Rennesme though. Jake was laughing at me. He's Nessie's boyfriend and one of my friends. When I was free to get up Jasper hugged me than Jake then Edward. I have to admit I have a huge crush on him. Heck I'm in love with him. I've been in love with him since the third grade.

But I'm pretty sure he doesn't feel the same way. We all started walking back to my house. Rose and Em holding hands and so were Jazz and Alice and Jake and Ness. Me and Edward were walking in the front just walking. Nothing more. Just walking. Ugh! This is so frustrating. I wish I could read minds then I could know if he liked me or not. But then again he might just be thinking about pudding. Wait that's what I'm thinking about.(Giggle) "What?" Edward asked. I shook my head.

"Nothin' just though of somethin' funny." I laughed again. Edward gave me a weird look. We were at my house now and we all walked in and shut the door. It was summer and it was hot today. We then decided to go in me and Emmett's pool. So the other went home to get changed. when I was done getting changed I walked outside to see Emmett floating in a pink floaty. "Do I wanna know?" he shook his head. I laughed. And took out my camera and took a picture. He smiled big showing all his teeth and closing his eyes. Like he was constipated or somethin'. It was funny. The others came outside then. And busted out laughing. Emmett just kept smiling and floating around.

I decided to get in then I took off my shirt and went over to the diving board. I dove in causing Emmett to scream like a girl. I came up form under water and laughed my ass off. "Holy shit, Emmett, I think I've gone deaf!" Edward shouted. That only caused us to laugh even more.

I love it here.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

There you go, the first chapter, truth be told this just popped in my head. Anyway R&R pease!!!


	2. Chapter 2, The Race

_Chapter Two,_

_The Race_

Bella's POV

After we were all done swimming we just laid down in the grass on our blankets, it was dark out and Alice, Edward, Rose, and Jazz were staying over. Dad said he had to work late and won't be back until 3:00. We always did this every summer when we were kids. We just stared at the stars. Tomorrow we all agreed to race, cars because everyone else doesn't have a bike. We also built a fire. We all sat up and sat by the fire. I had my jacket on and shorts because I was getting cold. We were also roasting marshmallows mine just got burnt. "Haha, Bells, blow it out." Emmett said. I shook my head and moved it over towards his face. He rolled his eyes and blew it out.

"Why don't you ever blow out your own marshmallows?" Alice asked from Jaspers lap. I shrugged. I yawned after I ate my marshmallow. Edward looked at me. "Tired?" he asked.

"A little." I yawned again.

"Okay guys, lets head to bed. Bella's getting tired." Emmett said and everyone stood up. I stood up to only to be picked up by Edward. He carried me inside and put me on the couch. The others followed in after us. And settled down in there spots. Edward turned off the light and laid down on the floor in his sleeping bag. When my head hit the pillow I was out like a light.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I woke up with an Alice in my face. I screamed. Which caused Emmett to bolt right up and grab the closest thing to him, which was Edward, and clutched him to him. Edward was still passed out cold. I rolled my eyes and got up. I filled a bucket up with ice cold water and dumped it on Edward. He screamed like a girl awake. We all laughed. He said nothing just sat there, glaring, soaking wet, nothing else, that's it. All that he's doing, sitting there, all wet. "Enough with the silence already!" Emmett shouted holding onto his teddy bear. He was smiling, with his bear, sitting there, just holding his bear. Nothing else. Okay am I the only one that thinks this is boring?

Guess so. I blew out air I didn't know I was holding. "Let's race." I said.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We all got in our cars besides Alice. She wasn't into racing so she always said who would win and stuff like that. She flipped the flag and we took off. So far Edward was in the lead but I was pulling ahead. After two laps it was the last one and me and Edward were neck and neck. I was just lacking a little and right when I saw the finish line I stepped on the gas. I knew I had one. I pulled to a stop and got out. "I win." I told the guys and Rose. They all smiled and each gave me fifty bucks. 200. Sweet. "Pleasure doing business with ya'll." I said. Then it all happened so slow. A runaway car coming straight for me.

Me not having enough time to move.

Everyone screaming.

Flashes and blood everywhere.

And me screaming.

Then nothing but darkness.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I woke up to a beeping. My eyes fluttered opened. And I saw all my friends and my parents all around the room. Either asleep or pacing. "Dad?" I whispered. He looked up from his pacing. "Bells." He had tears stains on his cheeks. "Dad, what happened?" I asked. He rushed to my side.

"You got hit by a car. I was so scared, I thought I lost you. I was so sure, but, Bella, I'm going to lose you." What?

"I'm not going anywhere. You're not going to lose me."

"Bella, you're dieing."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sorry for the cliff, but it's just to keep you guys reading, and thanks for those who reviewed;

teamjacob4ever

Madjestic

FleurElizabethCullen

ilovetwilightalot


	3. Chapter Three, Dieing

_Chapter Three,_

_Dieing_

Bella's POV

"What? What do you mean I'm dieing?" I said. There's no way I'm dieing. I just can't, I can't die now. "Exactly how I said it, Bells. You got hit really hard, you lost a lot of blood, there's barely enough blood to _keep_ you alive right now. You're still loosing blood. It hasn't stopped, and it never will." Dad said.

He turned and walked out. Edward came up to me. He had tear stains on his cheeks and his eyes were red from crying. "Bella." He whispered. "I-I can't believe this. We can't lose you. _I_ can't lose you. You're my best friend. If you go, then a part of me goes, too. If only we didn't have that stupid racing. You wouldn't be in this kind of condition. Carlisle says there's no way to save you. Bells, I'm gonna miss you." And he left. Just like that he left.

Everyone else already said their goodbyes. What the hell! I'm not dead, and I won't be dead. I have to get out of here. :But how?" I whispered to myself. Great now I'm going crazy form loss of blood. An old bald doctor walked in then. "Hello, Isabella." He said.

"Bella." I corrected him.

"Bella, I'm Dr. Larson. I'm afraid we'll have to pull the plug."

"What!?! No, no way. I'm not dead, and I'm not gonna be dead. Why is everyone thinking I'm already gone?" I said. I was shocked to say the least.

"Listen, Bella. What everyone told you is a lie. You're not dieing. I had to say that you were, we need you. Bella, you're going to be take away from your family and your friends and this town. You're the one we've been looking for."

"What, wait so I'm not dieing. You need me, and I'm going to be taken away?"

"Exactly. Me and the others are going to fake your death. Then, you're going to be going to New York with the others."

"Okay, but who are the _others_?" What was he talking about?

"The others are racers. They are taking you to New York to finish up school and after that they are taking you to California to become the first female NASCAR racer on Daytona speedway."

"Oh my god! Are you serious? That's my dream! To become the first female NASCAR racer on Daytona speedway. But, I feel kind of sad and guilty that I'm leaving."

"I know. But, this is for the best." I nodded. So after that. I met the others, there was three of them. Two twin boys and a girl around my age. The twin's names were Crash and Eddie(from ice age), and the girl's name was Elizabeth, but Dizzy for short. So, they got me cloths to change into and they put a fake me on the bed. It was just a doll but it looked a lot like me. So as us four hid in the closet. Some people came and took the body away. I heard crying outside.

"Here, put these on." Dizzy handed me a black wig with streaks in it and a black leather jacket. We came out of the closet and exited out of the room. I saw my parents and friends all crying, but Edward. No, he wasn't here. But when we went to go threw the doors of the hospital I saw Edward flirting with a teenage nurse that was there and then they started making out.

I gasped quietly. "Oh, get a room!" Dizzy shouted. Which caused us all to laugh when they broke apart. I gave Dizzy a high five and threw a quick disappointed look at Edward. He just stared at me. We all got in a limo and drove off the airport. Where I would begin a new life as a new person. Now, I was known as Mary Gonzalez. Age 16 new girl to the state of Manhattan. Where my new life awaits.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yay! Two chapters in one day! And thanks for those who have reviewed and please keep it up, and thanks so much fro putting me on Story Alert and fave story and author lists!


	4. Chapter Four, A New Life

_Chapter Four,_

_A New Life_

Bella's POV

The ride in the plane was spent in silence. And soon we were at New York City. We got off the plane and into a limo. The ride to the house was also silent besides the music coming from the radio. When we got to the house or should I say Mansion Crash and Eddie were drooling from the size. "I'll show you your room, Bella. Crash and Eddie just can't wait to get some food in their systems." Dizzy laughed. I laughed, too. We got out and Dizzy led me up the winding staircase to the top floor. Which was the fourth floor. She opened a room and I gasped. It was huge!

Way bigger than Alice's closet. Alice, god I miss her, but this was for the best. I'm following my dream. Anyway, the room was a deep midnight blue, the ceiling was black and it had silver painted stars and a crescent moon. There was a king sized bed in the center on a platform with dark blue sheets, pillows, and a black comforter. One wall was a window looking out over a massive lake, which was private. There was a bathroom and a walk in closet. This room was amazing. "Oh my god. I love this room!" I said and ran and jumped on the bed. I heard Dizzy laughing but I didn't care.

Then there was a crash down on the second floor and yelling. We ran out of the room and while Dizzy was running down the stairs I was sliding down the banister. When I reached the second floor I jumped down and opened the door that was there. The window was broken and Eddie and Crash were yelling at each other. "Guys!" Nothing.

"Guys!" I shouted again louder.

"GUYS!" They shut up. "What happened?" Dizzy said running in the room with a metal baseball bat. "Give me that." I took the bat and threw it to the other side of the room. "We were playing catch when Crash threw the ball a little too hard and it was coming straight toward my head and I ducked and it flew out the window. Then he blamed me for it! Can you believe that?" Eddie said.

"Actually, yes we can." I said. "You don't play catch outside. So now why don't you guys go outside and get the football and give it to me. And any other sports item you have. That includes cleats." Dizzy said. I shook my head and left the room I looked at the clock on my phone and saw it was 10:30. I yawned and went upstairs. I changed into a pair of PJs that were there for me and crawled into bed.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Alice's POV

I can't believe my best friend died. And Edward didn't even care. No he was downstairs flirting with Bella's nurse. She was a teenager, around maybe eighteen. When Bella's body was taken out of the room everyone was in tears. Emmett was the worst. He was on the floor bawling his eyes out that his sister was dead.

When I had controlled myself four teenagers came out of Bella's room. One with black hair looked a lot like Bella. But, she seemed different in a way. I slipped past the others and silently followed them. When we got to the bottom floor. I heard the girl with black hair gasp and the other girl turn toward the direction she was looking in. I looked too and saw Edward making out with the nurse. "Oh, get a room!" The girls friend yelled causing them to brake apart. The two girls laughed and high five. But before the one girl left she though a disapproving look in Edward's direction.

I scoffed and marched over to Edward. "Edward! How can you not care that your best friend just died?"

"I care, but hey. Everyone has to move on, and I did. I moved on. I was in love with Bella, Alice. And I never got the chance to tell her. And I'm sure that she would want me to move on. I suggest you do the same." And with that him and the girl left.

I was close to tears. How could he? "She loved you, too, Edward. She loved you, too." I whispered to no one. I walked out of the building and sat in my car waiting for Jasper to come out. Bella was alive. I know it. And I'm going to find her. No matter what.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

There you go. Just thought that you might want to know how Alice felt with the whole issue. This was just a filler chapter so the next one will be a time skip, but I could use some help with ideas. Anyway, REVIEW please!!


	5. Auther's Note Sorry!

Name change: It is now "BrowniesAreGood"

And I kind need some help with this story! I'm open to all suggestions!! And sorry I haven't update for a really long time, I've been busy!! Still Luvs you guys though!!

Sincerely, BrowniesAreGood


End file.
